After Target Rich
by ahowell1993
Summary: One shot that takes place after the episode Target Rich. Reid just got off the phone with his mother and he goes to Hotch to let him know that he needs time off because of his mother. And Hotch helps convince Reid to call his father to help him out for the next few weeks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I thought about writing a one shot based on what Reid revealed to JJ and his phone call to his mother in Target Rich. Not part of my From Bad Day to Better Days or It All Started Meeting at a Genius Convention and So On. I am working on It all Started Meeting at a Genius convention and So On. Please visit my profile and vote on the poll that deals with my story It All Started Meeting at A Genius Convention and So On._

Reid got off the phone with his mother and saw that Hotch was still in his office and went up and knocked on his door. Hotch noticed a sad look on Reid's face.

"Come in Reid. Shut the door and sit on the couch."

Reid sat down and was silent while playing with his five year medallion

"Everything alright Reid? I noticed that you were distracted and on your phone more the past few months." said Hotch "Are you craving? Because I see that your medallion is out."

"I keep on getting phone calls from my mother's doctors. They had to change her medication three times already. And I am craving a bit because of the stress about the dirty dozen and my mother."

"I think you need time off to be with your mother."

"JJ told me that you guys wouldn't have mind if I requested leave to be with my mother."

"We wouldn't mind that. You barely take time off anyway. The last time you took leave for a few weeks was the last time you got shot which was mandatory for you to recover properly."

"I don't know how long I will be gone for. I just feel guilty for holding this off since I was putting work first before my mother because of the Dirty Dozen and the cases. And I just heard that Garcia is in danger."

"I am already planning that Tara will consult with us while you are on leave. Your mother's health should be your first priority right now. Take as long as you need."

"What if you guys need my help during a case?"

"We can always call you and you can consult over the phone. But I think that Morgan, JJ, and Garcia will probably be calling you a lot while you are on leave. Even though Rossi and I will also probably call you."

"I know that it has been a while since I talked to my father. Do you think I should call him while I am in Vegas and tell him about my mom's health declining? Because she still remembers I am her son so she will probably remember my father yet."

"Even though you hold power of attorney over your mother I think it won't be a bad idea for you to contact him. Besides, you should think about reconnecting with him while visiting your mother and talking to her doctors."

"May I take consults to work on while I am in Vegas?"

"I think you should leave them behind and focus on your mother and try to reconnect with your father. Do you need help finding a hotel?"

"I was thinking about staying with my mom. She was lucid over the phone, but I don't know how long she will stay that way."

"Before booking a hotel room or finding out if you can stay with your mother, why don't you call your father and let him know what is going on. He might surprise you."

Hotch talked to Reid's father a few times after Reid found his father. Especially when Reid was shot in Texas but he never told Reid.

"Can you be in here when I make the phone call."

"Sure. Do you have his number because when Garcia found his contact info a few years ago I added his contact info into the files I keep about you if anything bad happens and I contacted him the last time you were shot and he wanted to come and be with you but I told him that you were in capable hands and the case wasn't closed yet because there were more unsubs."

"Can you pull up his info? I don't blame you for calling him when I got shot in Texas because he called me a few days after I got home and he wanted to know if I was coming to Vegas during my medical leave. I told him I was going to recover at home and he told me he talked to my mother's doctors about me getting shot."

"I didn't want to call your mother's doctors unless if it was the worse and I heard from you that your father visits your mother once a month. Let me get that file out."

"Thanks Hotch."

"And I will be in here with you just in case you have trouble speaking. Besides, you should have told me sooner about your mother."

"OK."

Spencer pulled out his phone and dialed his father's cell phone number. His father answered after two rings.

"William Reid speaking."

"Hey dad its Spencer, are you busy right now?"

"Spencer, its good to hear your voice. I am not busy right now is something wrong are you alright?"

"I am not alright. I am going to be taking a leave of absence from the BAU because of mom's declining health."

"Is she alright?"

"Her medication had to be changed three times over the past few weeks and I called her earlier and I told her I am planning on taking some time off to see her and talk to her doctors."

"I hear the frustration in your voice, why didn't you call me sooner? Because I could have dealt with your mother and her doctors before you finally decided to take time off from work."

"I guess I didn't call you because I have power of attorney over her and dealing with a lot going on at work."

"And now you finally decide to come. Who convinced you to take time off? Because I know that your team members are a bit protective over you."

"One of my best friends who is the mother of my godsons and my Unit Chief, because I never take time off unless my boss forces me. And I already got called on about not telling anyone by two coworkers."

Hotch smirked when Reid mentioned the scolding.

"When are you coming to Vegas?"

"As soon as I complete my consults on my des-"

Hotch grabbed Reid's phone since he was mentioning completing his consults instead of booking a flight and going to his apartment to pack.

Reid glared at Hotch.

"Mr. Reid, this is Aaron Hotchner, your son's boss. I took his phone from him when he mentioned completing his consults first. I was planning on giving his consults to our consultant to do while he is on leave."

"I don't blame you for taking his phone to speak to me. How soon can you get him to Vegas?"

Hotch smirked at Reid because Spencer's father agrees with him and Hotch thought that he will have to meet with William Reid sometime so they can share stories about Spencer.

"I was planning on having him take the next available flight out. Your son confessed to me that he was putting his mother off and he was called out on it by another coworker."

"Have Spencer call me when he gets a flight and he doesn't need to worry about booking a hotel room because I am planning on going through this with him. I heard the frustration in his voice."

"I am glad that you are going to help take some weight off his shoulders and go through this with him. Your son is like a second son to me despite the age difference."

Spencer blushed at Hotch mentioning that he is like a second son to him.

"I can tell you think of my son like a second son to you since you helped shape him the man he is today. Can you put my son back on please?"

"Sure." and Hotch mouths behave to Spencer

"Sorry about that dad."

"I guess you are a workaholic like me then."

"I guess that. I am going to work on getting a flight."

"Why don't I pay for your flight Spencer and book your ticket."

"You don't have to book my plane ticket and pay for it dad. I can afford it."

Hotch glared at Spencer and Spencer realized that Hotch was telling him to let his father do it because he is trying to help his only child who has always dealt with a lot of weight on his shoulder.

"Fine." grumbled Reid

"I looked up flights and there is one available in five hours. Are you currently in Washington DC right now?"

"I am still at BAU Headquarters right now in my boss's office and I can get to the airport in four hours. Before I can go to my apartment to pack I will have to sign certain paperwork about my leave."

"I booked your flight. And do you have an email address?"

"Why don't you fax me the flight info? I can give you my boss's fax number."

"Give me the number."

Spencer rattled off the number

"I am faxing it to you right now."

A few minutes later the fax machine in Hotch's office beeped and Hotch picked up the info and passed it to Spencer.

"I got it. And I will see you tomorrow dad. Thank you."

"I appreciate you calling me Spencer. I have to go now and get the guest bedroom set up for you. See you at the airport when you land. I have the time for when your plane arrives so I will be waiting for you."

"See you in about nine hours dad."

And Spencer hung up and set his phone down. He put his head in his hands and Hotch took a seat next to Spencer and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He had filled out the paperwork for Reid taking a few weeks off, while Spencer was on the phone and handed it to Spencer who signed it.

"Hotch can you please take me to the airport? I don't want to leave my car there."

"Let me take you to your apartment first so you can pack some bags and straighten up your apartment first."

"I am ready to get out of here."

"Go pack up and no grabbing case files but I will take your stack of consults. I will be ready in a few minutes."

"Fine." grumbled Reid

Reid walked to his desk to tidy it up and a few minutes later he felt Hotch's hand on his shoulder. Hotch nodded to the doors.

"I think Morgan and Garcia are still here. Want to let them know what is going on?"

"I just want to get out of here. JJ had a feeling that I would be taking time off to go home for awhile. But I should say goodbye to Garcia and Morgan because Garcia threatened to ruin my credit history and cancel my subscriptions of academic and scientific journals if I do not tell her that I am going to be gone for awhile."

"You better tell her then. She has given me threats too."

Reid went to Morgan's office where he was with Garcia letting them know he is taking some vacation time because of his mother and he is going to be staying with his father so he doesn't need help. Morgan and Garcia told them to tell his mother that they said hi and to stay out of trouble and they are a phone call away if he needs anything and not to shut them out.

Reid walked into the elevator with Hotch. When they got into Hotch's SUV because Reid took the train earlier that morning and they headed to Washington DC towards Reid's apartment.

Hotch decided to go with Reid into Reid's apartment and told Reid to pack a few bags while he worked on tiding the living room and kitchen.

"I need about 30 minutes to pack and to take a quick shower."

"Take as long as you need, I will work on cleaning up your kitchen and living room."

Hotch has rarely been in Reid's apartment, but he always liked the design of Reid's apartment especially the stained glass on the walls. Hotch looked at the chess board that was set up on a small table and became sad because seeing the chess board made him think of Gideon who was murdered earlier this year, and he wished that Gideon could have seen how Reid grew over the past eight years.

15 minutes later Reid came out of his bedroom freshly showered and changed carrying two luggages. Reid walked over to his book shelves and packed a bag full of books that he was planning on giving to his mother also.

"Reid, since I have a spare key to your apartment, I will make sure that your fridge gets stocked up on certain groceries when I know that you are returning from Vegas."

"One of my concerns is my laundry and dry cleaning."

"I can help with getting your dry cleaning done and back into your apartment."

Reid took out his wallet and handed Hotch cash and Hotch denied it.

"I don't want to take your money. Besides I owe you anyway because you took Jack to the museum a few weeks ago. Besides you already help me with some of my paperwork for I can get home to Jack."

"Deal."

Hotch drove Spencer to the airport after making sure that he had something to eat since it was awhile since he ate and before Reid exited the SUV to head inside.

"Hey Reid, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call. I have a feeling that the others will be calling you to check in with you." and Hotch patted Reid on the shoulder.

"I will call you when I land."

"Please do that and take all the time you need."

"Thanks Hotch for helping me out this evening."

"Not a problem Reid.."

And Reid went inside the airport, checked in, and boarded the plane. A few hours later Reid landed in Vegas and sent a text to Hotch telling him he arrived.


End file.
